This invention relates to a portable lift.
Prior art portable lifts have been provided which are adapted to be mounted to a vehicle and which are adapted to lift a person to a desired height for working on an object. Many of these devices are very complicated and utilize scissors linkages for lifting the work platform to the desired height.
One disadvantage of many prior art devices is the inability to mount these devices on a pickup truck in such a manner that they do not interfere with the carrying capacity of the box in the rear of the pickup truck.
Another problem encountered with prior art devices is the difficulty in using telescoping hydraulic cylinders for raising and lowering the device without the use of scissors linkages.
Another difficulty encountered with prior art devices is the difficulty in leveling the devices on uneven terrain so that the platform will be maintained in a level condition when elevated.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift which can be mounted on a pickup and which minimizes the interference with the carrying capacity of the pickup truck.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift which utilizes a front hydraulic cylinder and a rear hydraulic cylinder for telescoping between a retracted and extended position in order to raise and lower the platform.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift which can be leveled on uneven terrain prior to being lifted to the desired working position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift which includes a platform capable of being extended laterally after the lift has been raised to its elevated position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable lift which utilizes a three section hydraulic assembly located within an extensible tube assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a portable lift having extensible hydraulic cylinders which include internal conduits for delivering hydraulic fluid to extend and retract the cylinder assemblies.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.